Mikey's Birthday Surprise
by Natalie Ryan
Summary: Just an idea that came to my head. One-shot. Mikey decides to surprise his brothers for their birthday. Enjoy. TMNT currently belongs to Nickelodeon. I do not own them.


Mikey's birthday surprise

The lair was so quiet, everyone with their own thoughts. Mikey decided he should do something to cheer his brother's up. There's been a lot of activities in NYC with the Foot running around and his brothers hadn't relaxed in weeks. They were worried and constantly on alert. Raphael was on patrol with Casey most of the time, Leo was meditating with Master Splinter when not reading some of his books and Donatello, well his genius brother spent his free time, when not training or saving the world, to keep up with the new technology.

And tomorrow was their birthday. One reason more for Mikey to do something. He was sure that his brothers forgot about that, but he was the one turtle that remembered the important dates. Braniac (Donatello), the guy with the eidetic memory and the history guy (Leonardo) definitely remembered dates, but no one did it like Mikey.

When Mikey decided to do something (usually the pranks he pulled on his brothers… scratch that, Raph most of the time) he was determined as shell. He decided to surprise his brothers and he was going to do whatever he needed to do to accomplish his goal. He decided to call April.

"Hey April, Mikey here."

"Hey Mike. What's up?"

"I have an idea and I need your help."

"Whatever you need."

"But you won't tell anything to my brothers."

"Sure."

"Now listen. What I need you to do..."

"That's totally and completely awesome Mikey."

"I know. They won't know what hit 'em."

"You definitely know what to do Mikey." Said April with a smile.

"A turtle's got to do what a turtle's got to do April. See ya tomorrow."

 **-The next day-**

Mikey was so excited that he jumped up and down the lair the whole day. He was waiting for April and Casey to arrive. He couldn't even stay at one place for a long time. That brought suspicion in his brothers. They knew that Mikey was the happy turtle always smiling and goofing around, but today he seemed… off.

"What's up Mikey?" Donatello asked.

"Nothing Don."

"You sure shell for brains?" Raphael growled.

"Sure as shell Raphie boy..."

"Arghhh I told you not to call me like that."

"Raph..." Said Leo.

"What Leo?"

"Cut him some slack. He deserves to be happy."

 _We all do_ , Leo thought, but he didn't say it out loud.

"Tell him Leo." Said Mikey, grinning.

"But I agree with Don, something is up with you."

"You'll know it when it's time."

Leo dropped the matter for now, because he knew that Mikey wouldn't tell him what was going on and went to the dojo to meditate with Master Splinter. His hotheaded brother blew some steam on the punching bag, and the brains of the family was in his lab like always. No one suspected a thing.

...

April and Casey arrived at the lair and first thing April did was to go in Mikey's room.

"Hi Mike."

"Hi, April."

"Here's what you wanted. I hope everything is like you asked."

Mikey looked at the items and nodded. He had wrapping paper in the colors of blue, purple and red, for every brother. Raph's present was the biggest and it required a cardboard box before wrapping.

"They are sooo gonna be surprised." April said.

"Yeah, if Raph doesn't kill me before that."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's been nervous the whole day."

"Raph is always nervous."

"Yeah, I know, but today he is somehow different."

"He'll like it, you'll see."

"Thank you April."

"You don't have to thank me. It was your idea, I was just the middleman."

Mikey smiled and started wrapping up the presents. When he finished he went downstairs where his brothers and father were in the living room together with Casey and April. They all stopped when they saw Mikey.

"I guess this is the time we were all waiting for huh Mike?" Asked Leo.

"Yep." Mikey looked at his brothers somehow different.

"What Mikey?" Asked Don.

"I don't know Donnie, it's just we've been through a lot together and I was remembering the good times in our old lair."

"Yeah, I miss that lair too. But, change is good Mikey." Said Donatello.

"Yeah, I know."

"Remember my son, home isn't the place, it's the heart. And the people you are with. If you are with the people that you love, then you are already at home." Master Splinter was always the wise guy, saying wise things.

"Thanks for that Master Splinter."

"It seems to me that you have something to say my son."

"Yes. As you all know today is our birthday. And I know that we agreed not to make a party because our lair was destroyed and with all the bad things that happened. But, I was thinking and I concluded that a birthday present won't hurt."

"You got us presents for our birthday?" Asked Leo.

"Yes."

"You?" Asked Raph, looking at his happy go lucky and goofy brother.

"Me."

"Let's see." Said Raphael with half smirk.

Mikey gave each one of them their presents.

Don opened it first. "Wow! Mikey how'd you know that I wanted to buy me one of these?"

"Well, I had a little help." Mike winked to where April was seated.

Don was so happy for his present, that even his eyes smiled. He hugged Mikey. "Thanks bro. Happy birthday to you too."

Don took his tool box (since the old one was destroyed when the lair was attacked) in the lab. Now he was ready to continue where he left off few weeks ago. And he was certainly gonna make progress with the new tools.

Next in line was Raphael. He took out the red helmet from the box and looked at it for some time.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, thanks Mikey." Said Raph.

At last Leo opened his present and he was the happiest with it. It was one of his favorite books. "Force of Nature" by C. J. Box.

"April told me that you loved that book when she brought it to you from the library and I thought it would be a nice add to your collection of books bro."

"Thank you Mikey." Said Leonardo and hugged his little brother so tight that Mikey almost choked. "Love you little brother, you know that right?" Tears welled in his eyes.

"I know Leo, I know."

They all took turns saying happy birthday to each other and they had a nice dinner with their human friends. After that April and Casey went home, and each one of the turtles went to sleep.

Raphael couldn't sleep. He was tossing and turning and finally he switched on the light on the nightstand. He got up and went to Mikey's room. Karma, destiny, call it what you will, but his little brother was awake too.

"Can I come in Mikey?"

"Of course you can Raph."

Raphael entered in the room. Mikey was reading one of his comic books about the Silver Sentry, but when Raph came to the room he put it aside.

"You can't sleep either huh?"

"Yes." Answered Raph. He sat on the bed next to his brother.

For a few moments no one said a thing. Raphael sighed.

"What's up Raphie?"

This time Raph laughed at the nickname. Mikey looked at his older brother. Raph was never like that.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say thanks again for the present."

"You already said it Raph."

"Yeah, I know, but... You know Mikey I'm not the guy that's going sentimental or all that bs, but I want you to know that I love you my brother. Maybe I don't say it often, or I act like I don't care, but I do care, and I love you for what you are."

With that Raphael hugged Michelangelo.

"You know Raph, the bed is big. If you want you can sleep here with me tonight."

"I don't know Mike."

"Oh come on Raphie don't be like that. One is never too old for a little cuddling with their brothers." Said Mikey.

"Okay, you convinced me." Said Raphael.

"Someone mentioned cuddling?" Donatello asked from the door, Leo next to him.

"Great, just what I needed." Raph growled.

"Relax Raph." Said Leo. "What happens in the lair stays in the lair. Isn't that right guys?"

"Yes!" Don and Mikey said together.

"We stopped being kids a long time ago, but there is no law that says cuddling is prohibited at this age." Said Leo. "Besides, it could strengthen our bond as brothers."

"You and Splinter hang around too much." Said Raph smiling.

Leonardo laughed at his brother's remark. Mikey took a pillow from his bed and hit Leo with it. Leo took the pillow and hit Raph with it. Soon the battle with the pillows was on. Half an hour later, all four of them, panting dropped on the floor with huge grins on their faces.

"This was awesome." Said Leo "We needed that."

"Agreed!" Said Raph.

"I can do this every day." Said Don.

"It's so good to be a teenage mutant ninja turtle!" Said Mikey.

"Yeah!" The rest of them said.

"Best birthday ever!" Leo yelled.

…

Splinter was in his room, listening what his sons were doing. He smiled. "They are still kids." He said. With that he turned off the lights and went to sleep.


End file.
